1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic cable assemblies and more particularly to bend radius control of fiber optic cable assemblies within a pulling grip, including associated apparatuses and methods.
2. Field of the Disclosure
So called pre-connectorized trunk assemblies require protection for the connectors and legs while in packaging and while being pulled through cable conduits or ducts, or over sheaves. Cable legs require some means to secure them while in packaging or in pulling grips to ensure the legs do not get bent to a radius smaller than a recommended minimum bending radius. The length of pulling grips can be minimized by folding legs over in some controlled fashion.
Connectors in pulling grips are currently bundled together or the legs are made to different lengths, with a slightly staggered formation. By staggering the connector placement, the diameter of pulling grips can be made smaller enabling trunks to be pulled in smaller ducts or enabling the use of more trunks per duct. What is needed is a fiber optic assembly with a pulling grip that minimizes pulling grip length and diameter while protecting the cable legs and connectors inside.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.